


indirect

by fullmetalscully



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Cigarettes, Fluff, Illustrated Fic, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Smoking, Suggestive comments, Teasing, intimate moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetalscully/pseuds/fullmetalscully
Summary: roy and jean share a quiet, stress free moment together
Relationships: Jean Havoc/Roy Mustang
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	indirect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> a lovely request from a very dear friend of mine <3
> 
> "Hey, dear! I have a fic request for you if it's ok??! How about jeanroy with an indirect kiss? 🥺 Maybe Roy is smoking one of Havoc cigarettes after a stressful day and Havoc takes a drag from the same cigarette? And the two end up sharing said cigarette? They don't actually kiss but the sharing of the cigarette is intimate and sweet like a kiss? Ghfhggg I hope this is ok?!! 😳 Love you lots. Thank you!!! ♥️" - gayroymustang
> 
> gayroymustang also did some FANTASTIC art for this piece that you can find on  twitter  and  tumblr    
> the art will be posted below in the fic too!

“Care for some company?”

Jean turned his head towards the sound, noting how his superior was standing with his hands shoved into his pockets, his expression looking as stressed as Jean felt.

It had been a long day. With this current assignment turning up more dead ends than leads, it was grating on them all. Not to mention that a promotion was up for grabs, should this assignment go well. They were all under pressure from it, so Jean had slipped out for an extra smoke break. He shouldn’t have, there was too much work to be done, however everyone else was doing what they needed to cope with the mounting pressure from the higher ups. Jean was no different from them, so had snuck out a back door to relieve his own stress. None of them would’ve minded, he knew that. His habit wasn’t a secret, but he also wasn’t one to piss about on the job. He’d take five minutes then dive headfirst, back into the lion’s den, ready for the final stretch of the working day.

“If you want,” Jean shrugged. His head rolled back to facing forwards, the concrete from the wall rough against his scalp.

“You look like you’re handling things better than most,” Mustang commented. He too leaned back against the wall, the same as Jean. Although, while Jean had one foot propped up against the concrete, Mustang’s shoulders slumped, and he leaned forwards. Any lower, and he’d be close to resting his hands on his knees. Even their fearless leader needed a break sometimes, Jean supposed.

Wordlessly, Jean offered Mustang the smoke. He took it from him, eyeing it for a second before lifting it to his lips. Jean couldn’t help but note how well it fit in his fingers. The man next to him made a living with those fingers and that fascinated Jean. Suddenly the air outside seemed a lot hotter as Jean realised he was staring at them, thinking about how nimble they could be in action.

Mustang took a long drag. Once he’d removed the cigarette from his lips, Mustang’s head tipped back, hitting the wall behind him gently as he looked up at the bright blue sky above them. The clouds were lazily moving across the blank blue canvas, but Jean wasn’t interested in such a beautiful sight. No, he found himself caught, mesmerised by the way Mustang’s long hair fell back with gravity, and the way his mouth moved as he expelled the smoke, his lips pouting perfectly.

Jean shifted in place, licking his dry lips, then turned his head away.

“Thanks,” Mustang muttered.

The cigarette was handed back to Jean and he swallowed. Glancing back at his superior, he tried to gently take it from him, keeping distance between their fingers, but the end was too hot. The pads of Mustang’s fingers caressed the top of Jean’s gently, making his breath catch in his throat. As if the show he’d put on of him smoking hadn’t been enough, then he had to hand it back to Jean like _that_ , so that their hands would be destined to touch.

“Nah,” Jean shrugged, rolling his neck. Anything to get more air down there to try and stop sweat from forming. So far it wasn’t working, and there was a bead of sweat slowly making its way uncomfortably down his spine. “This is my fourth break today. You call that handling it?” Jean quickly lifted the cigarette to his lips to settle his nerves, but it didn’t help. It was warm to the touch, almost making him shiver. He blocked out the image of Mustang’s lips wrapping around the same part as Jean’s had.

He’d shared cigarettes before. Jean didn’t think anything of it, but for whatever reason, the feelings he constantly buried were rearing their heads. He’d pin it on the stress of the day and how it was wearing his resolve down. The heat of the day didn’t help, neither did being in such close proximity to Roy Mustang. Closing his eyes and taking another drag, Jean ignored the warmth spreading across his chest and blocked out the thought of how this moment suddenly felt so intimate.

“You’ve always been good at handling things,” Mustang shrugged.

Jean’s eyes opened. “Just good at faking it then.”

“No,” Mustang sighed, dragging the word out. He moved back to leaning against the wall, facing away from Jean. “You work well under pressure.”

It sure didn’t feel like it to Jean. Not in that office and not out here, where his thoughts were beginning to run away with him.

“One more?” Jean muttered his question, lifting the smoke. A part of his brain was screaming at him not to torture himself, but the other part wanted to watch Mustang take another drag just for the hell of it.

“Go on then,” Mustang relented. His touch wasn’t careful this time as he took it from Jean, their hands brushing with more force this time. “One more for the road.”

This time, he didn’t look away. Mustang’s eyes remained on Jean as he took a drag, and Jean was caught in his dark gaze. He was trapped as his superior officer watched him, his lips curling into a slight smirk. Jean was sure he looked foolish standing there, watching with his lips parted in anticipation, but he couldn’t help it. That familiar heat was back in his chest and there was a flutter in his stomach. Mustang made a show of moving the cigarette slowly off to the side then blowing out the smoke.

“That was pretty intimate, wasn’t it?” He practically purred at Jean, his voice dipping low and this time his actions really did make Jean visibly shiver.

“That was more intimate than it needed to be,” Jean fired back with a frown. There was no real bite behind it though. There never would be with him. Giving himself a shake, Jean snatched back his cigarette and took one more drag, his face heating up this time at how warm the end was. “You need to stop putting on a show at work.”

Mustang just grinned at him. “But it’s just so fun watching your reaction.”

Jean rolled his eyes. “You’re impossible,” Jean grumbled, stamping out the cigarette with force.

Mustang smirked at him. Oh, how Jean wanted to knock that smug look off his face. “I know, but I didn’t hear you complaining about it the other night.”

Jean just groaned while Mustang turned away with a laugh, giving the red-faced soldier a moment to himself before they returned to their professional lives.

“All joking aside,” Mustang whispered as they stepped inside the building. Jean stiffened in surprise as an arm snaked around his lower back and Mustang hugged his side. “I’d share a cigarette with you any day, Jean.”

Glancing down, Jean saw that all smugness had left his expression, and what was left was the sweet smile that Jean loved so much.

“I look forward to the next cigarette break,” he added. “It’s the closest I can get to kissing you at work.” His eyebrows waggled suggestively.

“You’re playing a dangerous game there, Roy,” Jean replied, but his expression softened. It was sweet, in a way, that was what he was thinking of when he sought Jean out to share a cigarette with him.

“All part of the fun,” Mustang grinned wickedly. He squeezed Jean’s side then walked ahead of him, leaving his subordinate to shake his head fondly at his antics.


End file.
